The overall purpose of the Occupational Health Internship Program (OHIP) is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities (URMs) in the occupational health and safety (OHS) professions through an enrichment experience over a short summer period. OHIP was originally established in 2004 with "seed funds" from several organizations and agencies. The basic premise, design and implementation of OHIP has remained unchanged. We have established a successful model that mentors young students and encourages them to enter careers in occupational health. Over the past 6 years, we have trained 83 students, with 25 (30%) from URMs. While a formal outcome evaluation has not yet been performed, we are confident that the OHIP experience has been an important factor that has influenced the career choices of many of our students. At least 30 OHIP students have entered graduate programs in occupational health and/or currently work in the occupational health field and appear poised to develop leadership roles. Qualitative analysis of the OHIP program has demonstrated that the interns have gained critical exposure to concepts and practices of occupational health, have effectively taken advantage of the experience of our senior faculty and project supervisors, and have successfully applied for and entered graduate programs and other jobs in the occupational health field. Applicants have reached record numbers (143 in 2009), with many students from top-tier schools across the country. The participatory research model on which the learning experience of OHIP is based consistently receives high marks from our project sponsors, who appreciate the students'efforts and incorporate the OHIP "give back" into ongoing OHS programs. OHIP interns have given annual presentations before senior faculty and occupational health leadership at the American Public Health Association and NIOSH, and they consistently demonstrate a level of organization and ability that result in enthusiastic encouragement from all in the audience.